User blog:The Awkward Turtle/Just A Small Town Girl: An Autobiography
Well look at me, being all fancy and making up titles. lol. So this is my autobiography, where you learn all that I think you need to know about me. I credit 2KE aka Adam for the original idea. Name: Taya Nicole *insert last name here* Birthday: March 9, 1998. Pisces Grade: 8 Age: 13 State: '''Missouri 'Favorite Color:' Any shade of purple, Light shades of blue, lime green, and hot and soft pink. '''Favorite Food: Pizza, tacos, chocolate, and chicken. Favorite Subject: '''Social Sudies/History, Civics, English, Writing, and Geography '''Least Favorite Subject: Math, Woodshop, and Keyboarding Extracurricular Activites: 'I played basketball in 2nd grade, volleyball in 5th and 6th, I'm still working on making cheerleading, and I was in choir 6th and 7th grade. I'm hoping to be in show choir as a freshman and yearbook staff. '''Interesting Fact: '''About from 2006-2010, I had a ''huge American Girl doll obsession. Another, I LOVE to read. I'm a huge bookworm. I wear my glasses not only because I'm nearsighted, but because I have a lazy eye, and the glasses are supposed to help with that. My left eye is slightly weaker than my right. '''Favorite TV Shows: '''Other than Degrassi, I like Pretty Little Liars, The Secret Circle, Glee, Skins (UK Version), Kenan and Kel, That 70s Show, 8 Simple Rules, Three's Company, All That, Secret Life of the American Teenager, Awkward, Jersey Shore, The Office, How I Met Your Mother, What I Like About You '''Favorite Movies: '''Easy A, No Strings Attached, Angus, Thongs, and Pefect Snogging, Mean Girls, Wild Child, Oliver and Company, most works by Tyler Perry, and that's all I can think of right now. lol '''Favorite Books: '''Gallagher Girls series, Blue Bloods series, The Clique series, Airhead, and Confessions of Georiga Nicolson. '''Personality: I'm usually a quiet person, but once you get to know me, it's the complete opposite. I didn't start speaking out and breaking my shell until, oh 1st grade. Aka, the time in my life where I made my first best friend. I finally got a bit louder in 5th grade. I get annoyed easily, and I can be pretty sensitive towards some comments. But I'm starting to get over that. I can be a bit of a perfectionist, but I'm starting to teach myself that perfection is overrated, though I still probably won't change after that. I like to smile and have a good time. I can be a bit of an attention whore, so that's something bad about me. I am also very girly. Types of Music: I like a little bit of everything. Except Country. Ew. I really like upbeat music. It takes me awhile to get used to and like slow songs. Favorite Song at the Moment: '''I Wanna Go by Britney Spears, You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi, and Joining a Fan Club by Jellyfish. '''Favoirte Bands/Aritsts: '''The Killers, 3OH!3, Katy Perry, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Lily Allen, Beyonce, and that's all I can think of. '''School Life: I have a lot of friends at school actually. The closest ones are the ones I sit with lunch with. Their names are Samantha, Vanessa, Rose, Audrey, and Morgan. They regulary sit there. Others are Catie and Maddie. And my PE buddy's name is Kara. I get good grades, and I'm probably known as the goody-two-shoes normally at my school. But I like to get as crazy at them, too. Things I hate: Pervs (now don't get me wrong, funny pervy is okay. Just people who are perverted just to be perverted), ignorance, racism, homiphobia, school lunch (even though I eat it just because I'm'' that hungry), the rain, sad movies, death, numbers, how everything at school is set up in alphabetical freakin order, when you're in an argument and this happends: "I was here first!" "I was born first!", it's like, what does that have to do with anything? And last, when people say "Missoura" instead of "Missouri". '''How I Got My Username: '''I couldn't think of anything else, and my name on FanFiction.net is the same as my one here, so I used it. Also, my friends in 7th grade started using awkward turles to describe and awkward moment. That was almost our seminar name, too, but nobody voted for it. We ended up being Tropic Thunder that year. '''Favorite Wiki Users: '''I like you all so far, why choose just one or 4, or 10? '''Things I Enjoy: '''Hanging out with friends, shopping, reading, eating, sleeping, using the internet, singing, some sports, snow, sunshine, talking, laughing and having a good time. '''Favorite YouTubers: Shane Dawson, Julian Smith, Jenna Marbles, Kingsley, iJustine, thecomputernerd01, AnnoyingOrange, NicePeter, and nigahiga, and jpmetz are the first that come to mind. Category:Blog posts